pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Scientific Improvisation
Below are some examples of what can be created with the Scientist class ability, Scientific Improvisation: Craft (Electronics) Scrap Grenade Requires: check DC ??, 1 scrap electronic part (per grenade), see Effect for spell slot Effect: works exactly like a typical Grenade (see equipment). Depending on the level of the spell slot spent to create them, a number of grenades may be created (a level 1 spell slot makes 1, a level 2 makes 2, etc). Description: These buggers are created by simply adhering a bunch of sharp or jagged-edge scrap parts into a dense ball around a battery that is rigged to overload upon impact after being thrown. When the battery overloads, it explodes sending the ball of scrap parts flying all about in a 10 ft radius. When the duration of the ability expires, these guys simply go inert and cannot be used again or broken down to salvage the scrap. Electro Shank Requires: check DC ??, 1 scrap electronic part, spell slot of at least 1st Effect: Create a prison-style shank that acts as a flight knife. By sacrificing a 2nd level spell slot, 1d6 electricity damage can be added. Description: Although it doesn’t look like much, just a bunch of broken silicon chips molded to a point, the shank is the item of choice for electronic-geeks in a bind. By adding some wires and an overclocked battery, electricity can be channeled to the point of the shank, giving whoever’s on the end of it a bit of an extra shock. Hacking Module Requires: check DC ??, 1 scrap electronic part, a spell slot of at least 1st level. Effect: +2 circumstance bonus to Computer Use checks to defeat local security measures only. Act’s similarly to a Decrypter Module. Description: using a number of Chiclet keys, a basic alphanumeric screen, wires, and a battery this little device can be jacked into a spare port on a computer that will aid in defeating security measures directly on that machine. Sadly, this little bugger does not have the power to fight security measures on other machines in a network. Taser Requires: check DC ??, 1 scrap electronic part, spell slot of at least 2nd level Effect: What else is there to say? It’s a taser. Stats: Weight- 1 lb. Damage- 1d4 non-lethal electricity damage on a successful touch attack. Crit- 18-20/x10. Special- if the enemy is flat-footed, deal an extra 1d4 non-lethal damage per character level that is not multiplied on a crit. Description: Although not too pleasing on the eye, this little puppy consists of non-conductive tape wrapped around a large battery rigged with wires sticking out with exposed ends. When touched to a creature not immune to electricity or non-lethal damage, they’ll get a little bit of a shock. With some luck, you’ll hit sensitive spot or the battery will decide to randomly surge. Then they’ll really feel the pain. A device that is ideal for when taking someone alive rather than dead. Segway OF DOOOM Requires: whatever, don’t make a check. 10 scrap electronic parts (+1 for tassles on the handles), spell slot of (if you spend a spell slot for this, you’re silly :P ). Effect: Not… much really. Riding this Segway gives you a 5-foot movement speed, but at least you’ll look….. mildly awesome while riding it! Good going champ! Craft (Structural)